Fighting a Losing Battle
by Youko Kasuga
Summary: [Au][IYYYH][KagKur] Cold and alone, Kagome finds her way to Genkai's temple one night after a devastating betrayal from a very unlikely source. Can she mend her heart by herself or will she need the help of a certain kitsune? Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Alright, here's the promised story for all of you guys. Sorry if you like Kikyou, I had to make her mean in this one...Oh anyway make sure you read and review! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I own Yu Yu Hakusho, so get your stupid lawyers off my lawn!

xOx

Chapter 1

xOx

Kagome pulled herself onto shaky legs, glaring at her sister's boyfriend with a vengence. Her deep sapphire eyes were filled with unshed tears, and her small fists were clenched at her sides. "How _dare_ you come back here? We're through with you! Can't you see how much trouble you've caused her already!" She growled, protecting her sister even though the woman was standing behind her, staring at Kagome with cold, dead eyes.

"Kagome...let it go. There is nothing you can do now."

Kagome turned her eyes to her sister, almost glaring at the beautiful woman. "I will not! He has gotten away with hurting you fo far too long! I'm not going to put up with it anymore!" She said.

The tall, sleder man just sneered at her when she turned back to him, cold red eyes roaming over her body. "Oh? And what are you going to do about it Kagome? Kikyou belongs to me now. We've been mated for quite some time, haven't we beloved?" he asked, turning his gaze to the woman behind her.

Kikyou managed a smile, and stepped from behind her twin, walking to his side. She looked back at Kagome with cold eyes. "I'm afraid he's telling the truth, dear sister. We agreed that it was what we both wanted..." She said, trailing off.

Kagome raised a brow at her, a look of confusion covering her features. "What! Why would you? I've seen the bruises Kikyou! I heard you screaming for him to stop just minutes ago! How could you go to him willingly?" She asked, her heart tearing itself into little pieces as her sister smirked at her.

Naraku wrapped his arms around her and Kagome had to fight off the nauseous feeling in her stomach when he kissed her. She felt like screaming, tearing that digusting monster away from her sister. Kikyou...the woman who had protected her all through her life when their mother had died all those years ago. The woman who had loved the hanyou prince Inuyasha, the woman who had started the war against the disgusting hanyou who now held her. This had to be a trick, Kikyou would never do this to her!

"Tsk, tsk. You poor little thing. You though I loved you? How pathetic. I've taken care of you ever since our weak mother died. For ten years I've watched your back, but no more? I refuse to do it any longer! To think that a dirty little girl like you would be born with the Shikkon no Tama! It should have been me!" She said.

Kagome only shook her head and took a step forward, holding out her arms. "No Kikyou! This isn't you! Naraku must have done something to you! Snap out of it!" She said, denying the obvious. Kikyou was the purest woman in all of Tokyo, she was the heir to the Higurashi shrine and the best damned miko in the world! There was no way she could have been conquered by Naraku!

Kikyou laughed. Not her normal, soft, mysterious laugh. It was a cold, frightening laugh that made the tears in Kagome's eyes roll down her cheeks. "You stupid little bitch! I am under no spell!" She said, drawing her bow and pulling an arrow back, aimed at Kagome's heart. "I will have the jewel, even if I have to pull it from your _lifeless_ body!" She said, letting her arrow fly.

Kagome's instincts fell into play and she dodged, though her movements were only fast enough to prevent herself from being killed. She bit back her scream as the arrow embedded itself in her shoulder, burning her flesh with Kikyou's tainted power. She put her hand over the arrow and it disintegrated immediatly. She gave Kikyou a disbelieveing look as she ran her hand over the blood flowing from the wound. She then knew that Kikou was no longer her sister, but on some level she was still denying it. "Kikyou...How could you?" She asked in a small voice, looking at the blood on her fingers.

Naraku grinned and drew his sword, watching the blood drip from Kagome's hand and licking his lips. "You'll let me help kill her...won't you Kikyou?" He asked, never taking his gaze off of the trembling girl.

Kikyou sneered and dropped her bow. "Make sure to make her suffer" She said, standing back.

In a flsh Kagome saw Naraku's tentacles heading towards her. Her eyes flashed and she lept above it swiftly, running up it and drawing the short sword that Kikyou had given her today as a birthday gift. Her 17th birthday...

Naraku grinned and the tentacle whipped it's way from under Kagome's feet, clashing his sword against her's and tossing her back. "So fiesty! I will enjoy bring you to your knees!" He said, charging at her with his sword drawn.

Kagome glared. She may not have wanted to fight Kikyou, but Naraku was another story. He was the one who had tainted her sister. He was the one who had killed her mother! He was the one who was going to be falling to his knees! She glew with a bright pink power, and her hip shined with the awakened jewel. Her sword glew with the pure energy and she struck at Naraku, growling when he got away from her again.

His eyes narrowed at the girl as he felt her miko abilities crackle about her dangerously. "I thought you said she's never been trained!" Naraku said, turning to Kikyou, who was staring at Kagome with wide eyes.

"She must have awoken the jewel inside of her somehow! She shouldn't bee able to control those powers!" Kikyou said, picking up her bow. Who would have guessed that the little tomboy would have become such a nuisance?

Naraku looked back at Kagome who was still standing, trying to reign in the powers that were threatening to envelop her. Suddenly she smelled Naraku's miasma, and it wasn't long before the area darkened. She glared at him and cut the sleeve of her kimono off, tying it around her nose and just keeping her mouth closed. "You'll have to do much better than that, Naraku!" She yelled, charging at him.

They met in the middle of the field, and a loud clang could be heard, echoing throughout Tokyo. Kagome dug her heels into theearth and held her ground, not allowing herself to be pushed back by Naraku. She pulled back and attacked him again with a swiftness that suprised even Kagome.

Naraku just sneered and brought his sword down upon her's with a powerful blow, breaking her stance slightly. She was only disoriented for a second and then she was back again, carving an arc through the air withher blade. He narrowly avoided being hit by the glowing blade, but managed to escape again and again. He watched her cry out in frustration as she took in heavy breaths through her nose, blowing out through her mouth. Crimson eyes flashed as his chance made itself known. He charged Kagome head on and took another heavy swing at her, breaking her stance once more. With her being so worn out there was no way she could regain her footing so quickly.

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt the steel of Naraku's blade bite into her wounded shoulder, slashing across the abused flesh. Kagome gasped, unwillingly drawing in some of the miasma. A hard glare was sent his way as she tried another attack, but failed again and again, her movements becoming sloppy as the poison took control. 'Damnit! I can't loose! I have to destroy him so that I can save Kikyou!' She though, frantically attacking him again.

Naraku smirked, enjoying the despair in the girl's face as she realized that she was going to loose. He sneered at her and deflected her swings with his blade easily, sending a tentacle out to her.

Kagome's eyes watered with the pain, but she held in her scream for fear of sucking in more poison. Her body was trembling with the strain of standing as she glared at him, her eyes becoming slightly glazed as the poison began working more and more. 'No! This will not happen! I will not die here!' She thought, shaking her head to try and clear it. She felt that strange power rise in her again and she happily grabbed onto it, letting it pour through her skin, lashing out at Naraku who was caught by the attack.

It was his turn to feel pain. Real pain. He let loose a loud snarl as the purifying energy ripped through him, almost destroying him completely. He fell to the ground, sight darkeneing as he saw the blood running down Kagome's body. He could regenerate, but she would surely die. with that thought he felt himself fall onto the ground.

xOx

Genkai was awoken from her slumber when she felt someone step onto her shrine. Her brown eyes widened as she felt the pain rolling off of the aura as it slowly made it's way up the stairs. She pulled her body from the futon she was laying on and slid on a robe, pushing her way out of the door only to meet face to face with a worried Yukina.

"You feel it too?" Genkai asked, walking swiftly towards the entrance where the aura was.

Yukina only nodded, rushing towards the stairs with Genkai. "I hope who ever it is will be alright!" She whispered, knowing that Genkai would hear anyway.

Kagome felt relief pour into her as she passed the last of the steps, watching as two small figures made their way to her. She hoped they would help, because if either decided to hurt her now she wouldn't be able to stop them. She heard the old woman with the pink hair kneel next to her, speaking softly. What was she saying? Something about boiled water? Her hazy blue eyes widened as her words began to transfer. She was asking what happened.

Kagome tried several times to speak, but her throat was burning...her entire body was burning. Finally she managed. "Poisoned...miasma.." She said in a raspy voice, feeling the last of her strength leave her.

Genkai nodded and caught her whens he slumped onto the ground, unconsious. She turned to see Yukina rushing back towards her. "I've done what you asked!" She asaid, helping the old woman carry Kagome to the room Yukina had prepared for her.

"Good...get some sleep, I can handle things from here."

xOx

. There, I've finally got a chapter done. Sorry for taking so long, I was battling my constant writer's block. Anyway, make sure you reviews so that I know you guys like it or not.

Oh and sorry for being so short!


	2. Chapter 2

.. Thanks for the reviews guys! Mah, I don't know what it is but they make me really happy . Anyway I wrote this chapter ASAP to make up for my previous laziness! I hope you enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own Yu Yu Hakusho!

xOx

Chapter 2: A Silent Understanding…

xOx

Genkai sighed as she looked out over the field behind her temple. It was full of tall grass and had many different kinds of wild flowers. It was calming, it was where she often came to meditate because it was untouched by the bustling civilization just below it. Tokyo was full of loud noises and disgusting scents, so why not indulge in this little piece of heaven?

Why? Because Kagome was there. Not saying that Genkai wanted Kagome to leave. No it was the opposite, Genkai wanted Kagome to be there, but the girl had been there for three days. She refused to let Genkai change her bandages, she refused to talk to anyone and she refused to eat and as far as Genkai knew, the girl hadn't slept either. She wasn't being disrespectful and ignoring them, but she hadn't spoken since the day she had awoken.

xOx Flashback xOx

Kagome groaned and tried to sit up, but a large pain in her shoulder gave a sharp protest to the idea. Her sapphire eyes shot open, glazed from the pain as she immediately stilled her efforts. For a moment she couldn't remember, she couldn't figure out why she was covered in bandages, Why her shoulder hurt, or why it felt like her heart had been run over.

Then it hit her.

Kikyou. Kikyou, her beloved older sister had been turned against her. She felt her heart clench in agony as she placed a hand on her shoulder and ran it over the bandage. Kicking the covers back, she grabbed her short sword and ran her fingers over the sheath.

'No matter what I will save you Kikyou...I'll save you from Naraku if it's the last thing I do.' Kagome thought, pulling herself up despite the twinge of pain she felt. She then placed her hands on the ground in front of herself, pushing upwards slowly.

And that was when Yukina had walked in. She gave a startled gasp and was by Kagome's side before the young girl knew what was happening.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be trying to move yet!" The crimson eyed koorime said.

Kagome sat back down with the slightest push, but refused to lay. She crossed her arms over her chest despite the resulting pain from doing so and stared at Yukina, a slight pout on her face. She opened her mouth once but shut it and tried to gather some feeling in it again. After a moment of awkward silence, she tried again, but still her mouth was dry and burned whenever she tried to use it.

Yukina seemed to understand her predicament, and she quickly stood and walked out of the room, but not before issuing the order to stay put. Moments later she walked back in with a large pitcher of water and a glass. She filled up the cut and handed it to Kagome, who accepted it graciously, gulping it down in seconds.

Kagome made a face and bit her tongue, hard. Still there was no feeling in her mouth. When the water had passed down her throat it had felt like a silk cloth had passed down. Not refreshing at all. It was dry and she racked her brain for the reason behind it all.

xOx Flashback xOx

_Kagome's eyes widened as she felt the steel of Naraku's blade bite into her wounded shoulder, slashing across the abused flesh. Kagome gasped, unwillingly drawing in some of the miasma. A hard glare was sent his way as she tried another attack, but failed again and again, her movements becoming sloppy as the poison took control_

xOx End Flashback xOx

'Ah yes, I remember now…the miasma was in my throat first so it only makes sense that it takes the longest to heal' Kagome thought with a sigh, giving Yukina an apologetic look.

"You can't talk?" Yukina asked.

Kagome only nodded, feeling worthless.

Yukina grinned and left the room for a second, returning with a piece of paper and a pen. "You can write though, can't you?" She asked. It was more of a statement though.

Kagome nodded again and took the paper and pen from her, leaning forward to write on the paper.

_ I breathed in a very strong miasma, my throat burns whenever I try to use it._

Yukina's crimson eyes scanned the paper and she nodded with a smile. "What happened?" She asked, noticing how Kagome tensed when the question came out.

_ I got into a fight with my sisters boyfriend._

Yukina's brow furrowed at the idea but she nodded again. "Where was your sister when all of this happened?" She asked, feeling a little dread at what the answer might be.

It took Kagome a long time to reply, Yukina thought it was because she was nervous to talk about it (which was partly true) but it was really because Kagome didn't know what to tell her. She still had her mind set on the idea that Kikyou had been manipulated. After a while she finally wrote:

_She wasn't there._

"She's not…I mean she isn't…well…dead is she?" Yukina asked, hoping that Kagome wouldn't be offended by the question.

Kagome was quick to answer that.

_No, she just wasn't there_

"Oh, that's good…Who's this boyfriend? I know some pretty strong guys who would be more than happy to 'deal' with him."

There was no hesitation in Kagome's next answer.

_Don't worry about it. It's my problem_

Yukina looked like she would have objected for a minute, but she sighed after a while. "You're sure?"

_ Yes_

"Okay then, who are you?" Yukina asked, realizing that they still didn't even know this girls name.

_Kagome _

Her hand faltered after a while and she quickly scribbled out whatever the second word was going to be.

_ Just Kagome._

Yukina gave her a look, but didn't press into it any further. "Well Kagome, you need to rest, so I'll leave you be for a while." She said, getting up, but leaving the paper and pen for Kagome. "Make sure you get some rest." She added, watching as Kagome reached down for the covers.

When Yukina had returned later in the evening Kagome had been gone. She ran down the hall and knocked on Genkai's door.

"She's in the field…" Said a withered voice.

Yukina spun around to find Genkai standing behind her, looking a bit annoyed.

"She won't let me change her bandages, she won't eat and she won't talk…what happened?" She asked, not liking the fact that Kagome had taken her favorite spot to meditate.

Yukina gave her a small smile. "Well, she told me that she inhaled a miasma, so she can't talk. That must be the reason why she won't eat either…though I can't imagine why she would let you change her bandages."

Genkai thought over this for a moment. "Who is she?"

Yukina gave another smile. "Just Kagome…"

xOx End Flashback xOx

Genkai sighed and watched as the girl stared out at a particular tree, holding a sword very close to herself. She idly wondered if she was thinking about suicide. No. If she could see anything in this girl's aura at all then it would have to be determination. She had her mind set on something and even though she didn't know Kagome, she could just tell the girl was no quitter.

Slowly, she allowed a smile to curl over her lips. Yusuke hadn't been around in a while, and her old bones where getting stiff from sitting around and waiting. Maybe this Kagome girl would become her student. She certainly had the discipline that Yusuke lacked…

"….Just Kagome…"

Okay. This chapter didn't really have any point. But I really wanted to get another chapter in before I had to go to sleep. Read and Review people!


End file.
